


Dreams Can Make You Mine

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: What we didn't see in the episode "Attached". (No, not that. Okay, maybe a bit of that.)





	Dreams Can Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December of 1993. How have 25 years gone by so quickly?!

DREAMS CAN MAKE YOU MINE

Jean-Luc Picard turned over and closed his eyes, but somehow he knew that he was going to find it difficult getting to sleep, and he had a suspicion that if he did fall asleep, his dreams would not be peaceful.

He could hardly believe what had gone on during the past few days. He knew it had happened, and yet it still felt unreal. He'd finally said he loved her, and he knew she loved him... could still feel her love for him... but hewasn't sure what to do now. His previous relationship had ended because the woman had almost died, and he'd known that he'd sent her. His music would never again have meant anything to him, but she'd implored him not to stop playing, not because of her. So he'd continued... And now he was faced with the same dilemma. Beverly might also be sent to her death on a mission. Then he'd be responsible for both Wesley's parents dying. He knew he'd never be able to face Wesley again, and he knew he wanted to. He was proud of the young man, and always would be. Wesley... Wesley was the son he'd always wanted but couldn't have because of his Starfleet duties. And yet Jack had managed to have both, a Starfleet career and a family. Maybe... maybe it wasn't impossible, maybe...

Jean-Luc Picard dreamt, and his dreams revealed his true feelings.

***

He was standing in mid-air, the wind blowing around him. It was very, very cold... slowly he inclined himself forward, and seemed to fly... where to, he didn't know. He looked down, but saw only green fields, vineyards, oceans. "Hullo?" he called as he floated along. "Hullo?"

And a soft, feminine voice answered, "Hullo..."

In the distance he saw the one person who meant anything to him, also apparently floating on air, but she was still, waiting for him. 

He got closer. "Beverly?"

"I'm here, Jean-Luc. I'm here."

He was right next to her. He straightened up, reaching out with his hands to grasp hers. But she twisted away, and, laughing, called, "Catch me if you can!" Then she was off, flying away from him, over the fields, playing games with him. And he got colder. He knew that if he could just touch her the cold would vanish, that there would be warmth, and belonging... But she remained out of reach.

"Beverly!" he called. "Beverly, come here!"

"No fair, Captain. I tried to catch you, now you have to catch me."

"You're too fast," he said.

"Then you must go faster, mustn't you?" Her laughter rang out over the vineyards. 

Picard determined to go faster... and he did. With one hand he reached out and grabbed her by the arm as he floated alongside her. And as he did, the cold feeling was gone. The touch was almost electric, and she came up suddenly, 'standing' on nothing, facing him. "Well, you caught me, now what are you going to do with me?"

"I..." Even in his dream, Picard wasn't sure. He did want her, to be with her, but, somehow, the sky seemed an inappropriate place. "Not in the sky," he said.

"But the sky is the freest place! We're free here!" She twisted around, putting them both in a spin. "Here's where we're free! Here's why we're out here! You're free! Kiss me!" 

Picard floated forward and put his arms around her. "Then I'll kiss you." He kissed her, feeling the warmth of her mouth flow into his. He thought he'd forget to breathe, but for some reason he didn't as they stood in the sky, sharing themselves with one another... and when he finally opened his eyes and parted from her, they were standing in his quarters. 

"Here's where you want to be," Beverly told him. "You want to be here, you want me here. You want me. Here."

"Yes." He still seemed to float as he stepped forward, noticing for the first time that neither of them had any clothes on. Had they been naked the whole time? He couldn't remember.

Beverly opened her arms, and he walked into them, holding her hair back from her face with one hand, caressing her cheek with the other. "Let us be one," said Beverly...

***

... and then they were one. In his quarters. In the sky. In the vacuum of space. Everywhere at once. They were everything, everywhere. Galaxies could be born and die, suns could coalesce and go nova, empires could rise and fall, and they were there. They saw everything, they felt everything. It was too immense to be contained...

***

Picard woke up, trying to get his breathing under control. His nightclothes clung to him, so much had he perspired. The sheets, too, were damp. Passing his hands over his face, the captain got up and went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face. He'd never had such a dream in his life. He leaned against the wall, as slowly his breathing steadied. 

When it had, he looked at the chronometer. Only an hour before he was due to get up, anyway, so Jean-Luc took a shower, hoping that the sensation of the water would help him focus his thoughts... focus them on something other than Beverly, that is. But he knew it wouldn't. She was there, in his mind. She loved him. He loved her. When the implants came out they would be separate again... But, he hoped, not for long.

THE END


End file.
